She Is
by Justkenzie24
Summary: When Kiku,Andree,and Nusa are agsigned to plan the frist Hetalia Festavile what could go wrong? Nusa is lazy, Kikus to polit, Andree has anger issuses. But with chaso comes love Read to find out JapanxOc Rated T for laungue One shot


**Hey It's Kenzie! This time I shall have Iggy read the thinger1**

**Iggy: I'm not even in this Bloody fic!**

**Kenzie: I know but you'll be in my USxUK fic muahaha**

**Iggy: Can i be on bloody top this time?**

**Kenzie and Alfred: Hell no man hell no **

**Iggy: ...*mopeing***

**Kenzie: Just do the bloody thing!**

**Iggy: Fine!, Kenzie Dosn't Bloody own Hetaliaor anyother thing metion in this fanfiction that is why it's called fanfiction! Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya! **

**Kenzie: And...**

**Iggy: The only thing she owns is and America wig and more wigs and Andree(Romania) and Nusa (Indonesia)**

**Anyways enjoy and also sorry for any OCCness I tried my best **

_Don't get me wrong, I cannot wait _

_For you to come home _

_For now you're not here and I'm not there_

_It's like we're on our own _

_To figure it out, consider how _

_To find a place to stand 'instead of walking away and_

_Instead of nowhere to land_

" Doe's anyone have any idea's?" Germany asked his fists hitting the table irrupting the loudness of the room.

"I do!" An brownish blonde hair girl with tealish blue eyes said raising her hand.

"Yes Romania?" Germany said realizing he was the only one standing he awkwardly sat down. An Pasta was heard as Italy snuck in to room.

" We could just have an festival, where we all could sell something that our county is famous for!" Romania said fixing the gold dashel that contend to an gold button on her deep navy jacket. _Where's Kiku ? _she thought to her self, noticing his absence.

"That's an wonderful idea Romania! I'll Leave you and Indonesia, and Japan to plan it!" Germany said Romania blushed an little at mention of Japan " Speaking of Japan ware is he " He said in an normal tone for Germany.

"None Known's None cares!" Shouted Twain clearly pissed that Japan had rejected her other day.

"Oh Shut it Twain! No one's seen him all day!" Romania said then look to Indonesia. "Hey Nusa have you?"

"Huh? What oh Kiku no I think he's sick" The boy know as Nusa said looking at his best friend Romania

"Um..right continue with what you were doing before" Germany said running a hand though his blonde hair.

"Oh….Well Let's find him seeing as we've finished this meeting" Romania said pulling Indonesia with her.

"Andree! Slow down!" Nusa mumbled for Nusa was lazy and also just woke up from a nap. He spaned a bubble with the bubble gum he was chewing.

_This is gonna to break me clean in two_

_This is gonna to bring me close to you_

Can't you see that your everything I want and I need Kiku? You say that we're not on first name basis why so formal? *Sigh* I don't know how long I can pretend it don'ts brother me that you don't notice me. Do you even know my name, my real name? Will you ever see me as Andree and not as just Romania?

_He is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_He is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

Why can't I get her off my mind, I have other things to think about. But see that flag then I see her face, her smile her voice? I keep pushing her away but why? I keep saying that we're only on country name basis? When Andree is everything is I want and everything I need?

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

"Kiku! We have to plan!" Nusa said snapping Kiku out of his thoughts. They had finally found him sulking in his room, mulling over his thoughts.

"Okay so…I think we should each sell a food item and a novelty item" Andree said hitting her head against the wood of the long old table in the library.

"That's an good idea" Both boys reapplied clearly as board as she was.

"And to make it more interesting you have to dress armoring to your countries festive clothes! And our guests will two!" Andree said standing up pulling her short navy blue skirt with gold sides down.

"That cloud work we'll meet here tomorrow after setting up our stands, and then we'll open the festive with the rules and explaining how everything works" Kiku said running a hand in his hair sighing he knew tomorrow would be a long day.

"Alright Night Nusa, Night Kiku" Andree said "Sorry Japan I'm tired"

"It is fine"

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down_

_I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around_

_When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when_

_Your side and mine are both behind it's indication _

_This is gonna bring me clarity_

_This'll take the heart right out of me_

"Seems like I'm the first here as always" Andree sighed to herself.

"You know talking to yourself is one of the first sings of craziness?" Nusa said as he walked in the room, warring white karate looking pants and a red shirt with a v-neck cut.

"I'm very well aware of that Nusa thank you!" Andree said fixing her dress which was, A white off the shoulder dress and a navy halter apron type over dress with gold embroidery with her family crest which was an Eurasian Lynx. She was wearing an simple gold chain with navy colored sapphire. She had some of her hair pulled backed and the other in soft curls.

"You look very pretty Andree-Chan" Nusa said from where he already laid on the floor.

"Thank you Nusa, Kiku supposed to be here by now!" Andree sighed bouncing, sometimes Nusa swears she's bipolar.

"I know he's porbly making sure his hair is perfect" Nusa said laying his head in-between his arms.

"Nusa get up! We have a job to do" Kiku said as he walked in the room. "Andree you look pretty" He finished taking a seat. _"Wow did he just compliant me?" _

"T-thanks Kiku" Andree said rubbing the back of her head blushing.

" Shall we get this over cause I want nap" Nusa said lazily, standing up almost falling over.

" Yeah" Kiku reapplied not really caring.

" Lets do this!" Andree said exicment in her voice.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first annual Country festival, where even enemies can be friends" Kiku said opening the festival.

"If you haven't noticed everyone is wearing festival clothes that go's along with their Country" Nusa said still wanting to sleep.

"That's part of the theme, every stand has one novelette item and a food item that is part of that country" Andree said smiling proud of how the work came out in the center of the grounds a stage had been set up.

"We the ones who planed this and your welcome to ask us any questions so have fun!" Nusa said walking off stage.

"Do you have to be so blunt Nusa?" Andree asked her only real friend besides Kiku who she was pretty sure hated her.

"I just wanted to get out of there okay I'm sorry" Nusa repiled with a cool smile.

"Yeah just to nap" Kiku said shoving his hands in the sleeves of his white and blue striped kimono top. The pants where the same color blue he wore socks and sandals.

" Can't you all get along?" Smiled Russia in his creepy way coming up behind them.

"AH!" Andree yelled and clutched on to Kiku (Since he was the closet person to her). "RUSSIA YOU ASS! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO SCAR ME!" She yelled at Russia then saw she was clutching on to Kiku. "Oh! Sorry Kiku"

"It is okay…" Kiku said hiding his blush.

"AW YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Russia yelled well for Russia.

"Remind me never to let you in my house again aru" China said walking up and dragging Russia away to go clean his house.

"ER.." Andree and Kiku both to shocked to register what just happened.

"Anyways meet me back here when it's time for the fireworks" Nusa said walking off.

"Is that all he do's" Kiku said sighing at his cuzuion.

"And Eats, try having to clean up after him" Andree said cringing.

"I have" Kiku said sighing.

"Ture Ture" She reapplied shuddering walking off to tend to her duties but not be fore saying good bye.

"Hey boys!" Andree said walking up to Kiku and Nusa.

"Halo" Nusa replied all ready laying down, in the spot they saved for the firework show.

"Konichi'wa Andree-Chan" Kiku said blushing a little.

" Oh look at them!" Andree said sitting next to Kiku. Kiku's hand landed lightly on top of Andree's. She blushed an deep red.

"There pretty but not as much as you" Kiku mumbled, leaning to her wrapping his arms around her. " I thought you might be cold"

"I was" Andree said stopping shivering "Your're warm Kiku" She said sunggling into his chest.

" I see" Kiku said sitting kneeing in his way, Andree now laying in his lap.

"Kiku I love you" She said leaning to kiss him.

"I-I love you Andree" Kiku said breaking the kiss, looking at the sky to see an firework of his flag and one of Andree's crisscrossed in an heart. He'd have to "Talk" to Nusa later about this. They watched the rest of the show with Nusa's snoring in the back ground

The End!


End file.
